


Sex Ed With Ms Martin

by SushiOwl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Lydia knows everything, POV Allison Argent, Porn Watching, ladies getting naked together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia walks in on Allison watching some bad lesbian porn and takes it upon herself to show Allison a few things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Ed With Ms Martin

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by [WhatTheHale](http://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthehale).
> 
> I **do not** give my consent to have my works listed on goodreads.

Allison wasn't entirely sure when it happened, but it had been going on for a while before she realized it. She had feelings for Lydia. She kept catching herself gazing longingly during class or lunch. She kept coming up with half-assed reasons to call her and talk, not that Lydia seemed to mind chatting with her for hours. 

It didn't really surprise her if she thought about it. Lydia had always been there for her in a way Scott hadn't been able to be. She didn't blame Scott—well when she was pissed, she blamed him for everything. But normally she understood. Scott was a werewolf, and his life was too damn messed up to have a girlfriend. Allison wasn't bitter. Mostly. But whenever she had needed someone and Scott had been indisposed, Lydia had been there. Lydia had dropped everything on numerous occasions to come over and let Allison cry into her lap.

What was worse of all was that Allison dreamed about her. Sometimes the dreams were perfectly innocent, like going to the movies or the mall and holding hands. Allison would kiss her, and Lydia would giggle, and Allison could feel her heart clench. Other dreams were a different story. Allison would help Lydia out of whatever adorable dress she was wearing, and then... Then it would go fuzzy, because apparently Allison didn't know what she would do if she got Lydia naked.

So Allison decided to find out. Her dad was out of town for the weekend, so she didn't have to be really cagey about watching lesbian porn. And even if there wasn't much of a possibility of her actually putting anything she learned to the test, at least her dreams wouldn't fade to black like bad romance novels. (Not that she read those. Often.)

She realized an error in her plan after she just Googled 'lesbian porn' and got various sites that you had to pay for. She could just imagine her dad checking her debit card report and seeing something like 'Girl on Girl XXX'. (She could bet that Stiles would know where to go, but hell if she was going to ask him.) She eventually did find a free site called RedTube and went to the Lesbian section.

“Wow, she's really pretty,” Allison muttered as she watched a blonde undress in front of a mirror. Then she leaned in and squinted at the screen. “Are those real?” she muttered, then leaned back, feeling a bit mean for even wondering that. But then she started wondering if some porn stars had to get breast enhancements in order to be successful in the business. That thought made her sad.

The blonde lady dropped her skirt to the ground, twisting back and forth in front of the mirror. “I guess she wasn't wearing underwear,” Allison mused, her hands coming together in her lap. “Where did all of her pubic hair go?” There was only a tiny brown strip. Allison wondered why she had gone through all the effort to shave/wax only to leave a little bit. Why not take it all off if you're going to do it at all?

Another woman entered the room and without a word was on the first one, loudly kissing her and squeezing her breasts. “Oh, I guess that's her girlfriend,” Allison said with a blink, giving the screen a sideline glance. “Or something.” She watched the new woman, who had short black hair, back the blonde toward the bed that Allison hadn't realized was in the room, pushing her onto it and starting to lick and nip at her chest. The blonde lady writhed and moaned with such enthusiasm that Allison reached over to turn her speakers down even though she was alone in the house.

The camera changed as the black-haired woman stood between the other one legs, running her fingers along hairless folds. “She has really long nails,” Allison couldn't help but say, her eyes widening and her face burning as the woman with black hair started to rather violently finger her 'girlfriend.' Allison put her fingers over her lips as she watched, wondering if that hurt.

Suddenly Allison's door burst open, and she let out a surprised shout as Lydia came strutting in. Lydia stopped immediately, apparently shocked by Allison's reaction. “Hey, what—“ Her eyes slid to the screen as shrill 'oh, oh, oh!'s came filtering out of the speakers. She didn't even blush, just looked back at Allison. “Did I interrupt something?”

“No!” Allison squeaked, looking between the screen and Lydia, before she very quickly shut her laptop. Her face burned as the sounds of the porn continued to come out of the tiny speakers. “I was just—just looking. I—hi, I didn't hear you knock!”

Lydia blinked at her, before she tossed her bag toward the bed and approached the desk. “That's because I didn't knock. I told you I was going to come over today.” She opened the laptop and tilted her head, giving the video a critical look.

Allison flicked her eyes at the time. “You said after five. It's three.”

“I got bored. The sale at Macy's wasn't nearly as exciting as I thought,” Lydia said, before she paused the video. “Why are you watching really bad lesbian porn that is obviously directed by some gross dude?” 

Allison wanted to sink into the carpet. “Um... I was curious.”

Lydia gave her a look, before she sighed and then _sat down in Allison's lap_ and started typing. “Well, that's a terrible site with bad porn, and you should never go there again.” She opened up an entirely different one, and the disclaimer said 'porn for lesbians, by lesbians.' Lydia typed in a username and a password. “Here, we'll watch something more honest and a lot hotter.”

“You have a subscription to a porn site?” Allison asked as she peered over Lydia's shoulder. A lesbian site, no less. Allison wasn't sure how to feel about this, beyond the immediate sensation of Lydia's warm weight in her lap and the citrus smell of her shampoo as her strawberry blonde waves brushed against Allison's cheek. 

“Yup,” Lydia answered, before she turned to look at Allison. “There are some nights when I'm horny and I don't feel like dealing with another person.” At Allison's wide eyed stare, she shrugged. “Sometimes masturbation is just better.” She narrowed her eyes a little at Allison. “Do you masturbate?”

“I—well, sometimes, I—“ Allison stammered.

Lydia held up her finger to stop her. “Please tell me you have a vibrator.” Allison just widened her eyes, blushing deeper if at all possible. “Oh, you poor thing,” Lydia said, petting Allison's head. “How do you masturbate?”

Allison was wondering if it was possible to die of mortification. “Lydia, I—I don't—“ 

“Oh come on!” Lydia said with a roll of her eyes, then she stood up, putting her hands on her hips and looking determined. “I'll teach you. Get up.” She pointed to the bed.

“Lydia, I can't—not in front of someone.” Especially in front of Lydia, who was the person she wanted to fantasize about.

Lydia just snorted at her. “Why? Guys do it all the time. Just because we're ladies, doesn't we can't enjoy some mutual masturbation. I bet Scott and Stiles have mastered coming at the same time, because they're weird like that. Jackson and Danny—“ She paused, pursing her lips. “Jackson actually might not do that since Danny's gay.” She crossed her arms, tipping her head. “Actually, Jackson might like that Danny's gay. He has a big enough ego to get off on someone thinking about him.”

Allison just stared at her, before she jumped when Lydia snapped and pointed at the bed again. She hurried onto it, crawling over to her pillows and sitting down with her back against the headboard. Lydia watched her, flicking her eyes around. “Do you usually masturbate with your clothes on?”

Allison squeaked. “Lydia.”

“No, it's fine. I get it.” Lydia pulled off her jacket. “You don't want to be naked alone. That's totally understandable.” She bent over, undoing the ties of her boots before kicking them off then dragging her shirt over her head. Allison felt her move go dry at the sight of all that pretty pale skin and the lacy blue bra she was wearing. Lydia undid the back of that bra, dropping it onto the ground. There was a mole just over one of her perfect pink nipples, and Allison was definitely staring.

“Allison,” Lydia said, making her eyes snap up. Lydia looked a bit impatient, and she made a hand gesture. “Clothes.”

“Oh,” Allison said, before she lifted up to her knees and more or less tore off her shirt. Her hair got tangled in a button, and she mumbled something nasty as she pawed at it. Lydia was on the bed in an instant, crawling over to her and disengaging the knot with deft fingers. Allison got an eyeful of her chest again. Once Allison was free of her shirt, Lydia sat back on her heels and looked at her bra.

“When was the last time you got sized?” Lydia asked, reaching over to dip her finger under Allison's bra strap, running beneath it from her shoulder down to the swell of her breast. Allison couldn't answer. Her mouth was dry, and her vocal cords were in knots. “I'll have to take you to this little French lingerie shop a couple towns over. Victoria's Secret employees can't measure for anything.”

“Okay,” Allison managed to say. She licked her lips, before she reached behind her and undid the strap of her bra, letting it slide off her arms.

Lydia's gaze seemed to linger, and Allison couldn't breathe. But then Lydia moved away, going back to the desk and getting the laptop to bring it over to the bed, her finger moving on the mouse pad. She set the computer on the mattress, turning the screen towards Allison, before she unzipped the side of her skirt and tugged it off. Her underwear followed, and now Allison knew that her pubes were red too.

Allison undid her pants, pushing them and her underwear down to kick them on the side of the bed, before swallowing hard as Lydia sat next to her. As Lydia blew the video up to full screen and adjusted the volume, Allison let herself trail her eyes down her body, taking in her curves and her cute nipples and even her knees.

“Okay,” Lydia said as she got the video the way she wanted it. “Now this is good porn. I'm pretty sure those girls you were watching were gay for pay. There's not anything wrong with that, but it's not very—” She made a vague hand motion. “—honest.”

“Oh,” Allison said, looking at the screen. There was a girl with tattoos and blue dreads and another girl with a nose piercing and gauged ears. They both had leg and pit hair as well as furry pubes. “Oh,” she said again, this time with meaning, her eyes going wide as they ate each other faces. “They're very... natural.”

“Yeah,” Lydia said, smiling with a dreamy sigh. “I used to shave my pubes because Jackson liked it, but no amount of moisturizing would make it feel like anything other than fiberglass between my legs as it started to grow back. So I told him that if I had to shave my pubes, then he had to shave his. Balls and everything.” She snapped. “Shut him right up.”

That made Allison snort out a laugh, and Lydia beamed at her. Then she put on a face that was all business, pointing back at the screen where the girl with piercings was flicking her tongue along and nipping at the other girl's nipples, making her giggle and squirm. It looked like she was actually enjoying it, her nose scrunched up and a real smile on her face.

“They're cute,” Allison said, before she immediately wanted to take it back. Lydia didn't react with anything other than a one shouldered shrug. Allison swallowed. “So what—what did you want to show me?” she asked.

“Oh, right,” Lydia said, scooting back against the pillows and reclining. She dropped her legs open, one bent and the other foot against the mattress, before she patted the spot next to her. Allison went on wobbling limbs, pressing against Lydia's side and mimicking her leg position. Lydia didn't complain when one of Allison's legs laid over hers. “It's a lot easier with a vibrator,” Lydia commented lightly. “I'm going to take you to a little store I know, and you're going to buy one. I keep mine in a nondescript box in my bedside table.”

“Oh,” Allison said as she stared at the screen and tried to focus, but now all she could think about was Lydia in her room, touching herself. It was easy to imagine Lydia's hands with their delicate fingers running over her body now that she knew what she looked like bare.

The pierced girl in the movie was kneeling between the other girl's legs now, pushing them wide apart so that she could touch and caress her folds through the curled hair. She spread them with her fingers, showing pink, before she dragged the flat of her tongue between them, smiling at the sharp cry the girl with dreads let out. 

Allison let out some kind of sound, and Lydia smiled smugly at her. “Told you. Better, right?” At Allison's mute nod, she shuffled lower, running her fingers down her stomach into her light red curls. “You have to watch porn that actually works for you.” She dipped her ring and middle finger in, making a noise that had Allison swallowing with a dry throat. “You _do_ know where your clitoris is, right?” 

“Yes,” Allison said, just a little insulted.

“Good,” Lydia said. “I was about to find it for you.”

Well, had Allison known that, she would have said no.

“Don't just touch that though,” Lydia said as she moved her fingers up and down. Allison wished she was sitting at a different angle so she could see the way that Lydia's fingers pulled her apart and spread the wetness. “I like to play with my labia minora.” Allison couldn't help her gigglesnort, and Lydia looked affronted. “That's what they're called!”

“I'm sorry,” Allison said, covering her face. “It's just—that's so clinical.”

“Clinical can be good,” Lydia huffed. “Have you noticed there are no sexy words for vagina? It's all like lady's flower, or womanhood, or rosebud. Or if you're an asshole, it's a gross word that's demeaning.” She pushed her lips out, narrowing her eyes. Then she glanced over at Allison and down. “You're not touching yourself.”

“Oh, I—“

Lydia let out a groan of the long suffering martyr, before she tuned on her side and pressed her cheek against Allison's chest. “Here, I'll just have to show you how it's done and you can practice on yourself later.” And with that she dipped her fingers into Allison's folds, stroking up and down.

Allison let out some kind of shocked noise, her head falling back with a thump against her headboard. This wasn't at all like the way she touched herself. This was confident and determined and oh so fucking good. She couldn't even summon up the ability to be quiet, letting out little moans and keens as Lydia's fingers manipulated her like she was molding clay, touching places she didn't even know could feel that good.

Lydia's thumb pressed against her clit, making her jump with a cry, and Lydia hummed in approval, mumbling about how sensitive Allison was. Lydia rubbed it in slow, sensual circles, and Allison's thighs trembled as she tried her best to keep still. She want to kick her legs, rock her hips or arch her back, something. Her hands gripped and pulled at the sheets as she stared, open-mouthed at the top of Lydia's head.

God, she wanted to kiss her. She wanted to press Lydia back into the pillows and explore her mouth with her tongue. She bet she would taste sweet and clean, probably like mint. Allison wanted to run her tongue along Lydia's perfect teeth, count them. She wanted to know if Lydia liked it when the roof of her mouth was caressed or if she liked her tongue sucked upon. 

She didn't do any of that. She didn't move because she couldn't. All she could do was let out a long moan when Lydia slipped two clever fingers inside of her. She was so turned on and so wet that her body took the fingers easily. Lydia moved them in and out, curling them until she found a place that made Allison cry out, her hips jerking.

“Oh God!” Allison moaned as Lydia's fingers moved in tandem with the thumb on her clit.

“I get that a lot,” Lydia purred to her.

Allison let out a laugh, before her body seized and it turned into a scream as the building pleasure inside of her exploded. Her thighs slapped together around Lydia's hand, her body jerking and her muscles convulsing as wave after wave of sensation rolled up her spine and down her thighs. Her toes tingled, and her spine was like jelly.

“That felt like a good one,” Lydia said as she pulled her hand away once Allison's legs unlocked. She wiped her hand on the bedspread, and Allison could bring herself to care. “You have a pretty O-face,” Lydia went on, tilting her head at Allison and smiling softly. “You don't get all scrunchy.”

Allison let out a giggle. “Thanks.”

Lydia smiled a little wider at her, and Allison suddenly realized they were only a few inches apart. Should she kiss her? Allison swallowed, dropping her eyes to Lydia's full lips before jerking them back up again. Was it a good idea? Was this a signal? She took a deep breath and was about to do it when Lydia's phone chirped, and she moved away to get it.

Dammit.

Lydia leaned off of the end of the bed, and Allison got a good look at her butt before she sat up and scrolled through her phone. Then she groaned and dropped her head back. “My mother needs me,” she grumbled, before she got off the bed and went to her clothes. “She has a date tonight, and apparently she can't function without me there to do her hair and make up.”

“Oh,” Allison said as she watched Lydia get dressed forlornly.

Lydia wiggled into her underwear and skirt, before she snapped her bra in place and tugged on her shirt, fluffing her strawberry waves. “I'll text you later?” Lydia asked as she stepped into her boots, tying them and picking up her bag. 

“Sure,” Allison said, and Lydia smiled sweetly at her before she walked out with a swish. 

Allison sat in silence for a moment, before she sighed and flopped onto her side and slid her eyes to the porn video that was still playing. Well, she might as well watch the rest of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to [WhatTheHale](http://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthehale) for the beta read. You should have seen what a mess this thing was before she got a hold of it. 
> 
> This was a prompt on Tumblr. I'm always and forever [taking prompts.](http://sushiowl.tumblr.com/post/60489708862/give-me-tw-prompts) Hit me up.


End file.
